City of Blinding Lights
by S.Kurou07
Summary: It all began when he was hired as her temporary photographer for a year. It's an easy task ain't it? Shooting pictures here and there...but noooo. Not with Roxas Rodriguez and Naminé Douglanikov. With her, you gotta have the thing called "self-control."
1. Through Blue Eyes

**A/N: **This is what I get when hiatus gets on and a plot bunny comes. Help me. I'm so hopeless. I mean, look at me: I have _**Dear Agony**_ and _**How To Know If A Guy Likes You**_ in my back and now this, **_City of Blinding Lights_** adds to the pile XD I guess it's normal. Some even have like, ten stories incomplete.

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Chapter I: Through Blue Eyes**

The sun was such a bitch.

No, make it; the _**day**_ was being a mothereffing bitch. It hurt a certain a certain blonde to open his crusty eyes and roll over, since a warm and smooth arm was wrapped around his torso. He vaguely felt something squishy on his back, before reaching over to get his phone on the—he thanked God for that—nightstand, groaning when the bright, white numbers glared **'9:40 AM.' **He was late. Very, very late for his meeting which was supposed to have been an hour and 10 minutes ago—yeah, he was screwed. His boss was going to wring his neck. Roxas carefully removed the model's—whom he had a fun night with—arm around his torso, sighing in relief when she removed it out of instinct, rolling to her side.

"Dios mío, Namie's going to kill me…"

He began to look around for his strewn clothes inside the suite buck naked, all sense of dignity not hurt by this. This is what happens every time you shitface Roxas Rodriguez who is also in the presence of a very beautiful model. Huh. Speaking of beautiful, Roxas looked back to his *ONSV and sighed mournfully. No natural beauty or whatsoever. Indeed, she looked pretty nice, but Roxas knew that she used plastic surgery to have that. Years of being a photographer does wonders—and you have to see underneath the underneath to comprehend what is real from fake. If one would get closer, you could see tell-tale red marks on her hips, evidence of what had happened last night. Roxas mumbled obscenities under his breath as he shrugged on his pants, all the while pacing around. He shrugged on his white dress shirt and rolled the sleeves to his elbows, shrugging his crumpled navy blue tie and blazer. He looked back to the bed and wasn't surprised to see the brunette awake.

"Aww, you're going already?" she pouted.

"Sorry babe. I'd like to stay and cuddle but I'm terribly late and my boss is going to murder me." He grinned. "See ya."

"Wait—!"

Roxas had already set foot outside the minute she called out. He yawned as he strolled down the carpeted hall, running a hand through his messy, spiky blonde hair. He threw some winks to some passing girls, making them blush, giggle and wave back. The young blonde began to whistle a song to himself, a hand jammed to his pocket while the other tried to at least tame down his hair. He passed by the reception, giving the male receptionist a grin, who only rolled his eyes in return. He had obviously seen him a few times, since Oathkeeper Complex Suites is the hotel for celebrities and models and whatnot…He weaved towards the cars in the underground parking lot, sighing in relief when he saw his black Holden Cruze CDX completely safe and sound. He immediately got in and took his DSLR case from the back seat, placing it on the passenger side.

Roxas took a look at the clock.

Fuck—10 AM. Namie was _so_ going to kill him.

* * *

_Tap-tap-tap-ta—_

The door burst open and a very familiar blonde casually strolled in, making the tapping sounds halt completely. Roxas whistled as he sidestepped a stapler that threatened to hit him in the forehead for a few inches. He raised his hands up in mock surrender as his irritable, female boss raised a mug of half-finished coffee from a panicking coworker.

"Whoa whoa. Hold your horses boss." he grinned.

"Rodriguez." she growled. "You're very late. _Very_, **fucking**, _**late**_. You knew we had a very important meeting with someone today. And where the hell were you? Off being a _manwhore _again?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and placed his equipment on his prescribed booth, sitting down and stretching on his reclining chair. Namie was still glaring at him in front of him, arms crossed and her posture was tight. She was wearing a sleeveless green blouse and a red skirt with some all-purpose maroon stilettos, a short difference with that horrible green sweater she usually wore. Damn, Roxas grinned. Namie was one bitchy boss but that didn't stop him from checking her out—the woman was hot anyway.

"I got carried away, bossy. Sorry."

"Psh, that's what you ALWAYS say, Rogue." Pence snickered.

"I agree." Hayner popped in and placed an elbow on Namie's shoulder, making her irritated gaze snap to him. It didn't seem to faze him though.

Roxas tutted at his blonde friend.

"Hah. Says the one who got really stoned last night. Hell, you were making out with TWO girls last night, partner." Hayner smirked.

"Brofist bro."

"Brofist." They DID do the brofist. Namie sighed and placed a hand to her forehead.

"Whatever. Rodriguez, your portfolio?"

"Here." he threw her the folder. Namie rolled her brown eyes and walked back to her office. Roxas released a breath and threw his blazer away, slumping on his desk.

"Tired Rogue?"

"Very." Akane gave him a cup of coffee out of nowhere. "Very much thanks for the coffee, Red."

Akane nodded shyly, and walked off to give the other coworkers their usual coffees. Roxas leaned back and placed his feet on the desk, browsing through his camera while sipping his sweetened coffee. Hayner and Pence stayed though.

"So, what happened to the 'very important meeting' Namie said?"

Pence scratched his head.

"We had a meeting with the Douglanikovs."

Roxas raised a brow.

"Whoa."

"Totally man." Hayner sighed dreamily. "The mom was stunning, but her daughter? Hot damn."

Roxas whistled.

"I swear on my grave, Rogue. The girl, was HOT. If you were here…holy crap, man."

Pence shook his head, amused at his friend's antics. Roxas just smirked back.

"Is she young?"

"Our age actually. The mother was Vorona Douglanikov. Her daughter was needing a new photographer since her current one had to leave due to emergency."

"Who did they pick?" Roxas asked, sipping his coffee.

Pence shook his head.

"No one. Daughter didn't like the portfolios very well. No "life" whatsoever. She considered me though." Pence grinned.

"Yeah." Hayner snorted. "Just because you're pro!"

The brown-eyed lad sneered at Roxas next, the latter raising an eyebrow.

"And because you weren't there, the daughter promised to come back later to look through YOUR works." Hayner playfully punched his shoulder. "Lucky bastard."

"Tame down, Tiger. Isn't the Douglanikovs like, at the top of the fashion food chain?"

"Yep. See these jeans buddy?" Hayner pointed to his jeans proudly. "Douglanikov property!"

"Yeah yeah." Roxas laughed. "So, about the daughter…"

Hayner smirked maliciously.

"Someone's interested."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Hayner grinned. "Oh well. She's blonde, blue-eyed, and a model."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"You'll see when you see her dammit! I don't wanna spoil you the fun."

"Fine. Challenge accepted."

"Kay then."

"Oh yeah, Roxas?" Pence grinned.

"Yep?"

"She doesn't like being unstraight to the point."

"Advice taken."

Roxas smiled on from the rim of his cup of coffee. Rogue Rodriguez never backs down from a challenge. Even if it might sear him like boiling coffee down the throat, he'd do whatever it is just to claim bittersweet victory. And of course a glass of cold water for a coffee-burned throat. Metaphors are so not his thing.

* * *

**Kay, that's all for chapter one. Not much, but I would like to hear what you think through reviews. Errors, typos, thoughts, anything would be appreciated. :)This is my first time writing something like this. City of Blinding Lights is a mix between Kingdom Hearts, the FF Series, maybe the Durarara fandom and any SE-related franchise. **

***ONSV - One night stand volunteer (!? Nasty. XD)**

**Review please? :)**


	2. Death of Beauty

**A/N:** I really want my Freshman subjects to replace what my subjects are now TT_TT

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

**Episode II: Death of Beauty**

"Come on come on! We have a minute tops!"

The girls groaned in frustration as they put on their dresses, quickly rushing towards their make-up artists who immediately started to glam up their models. A woman with raven hair, blue eyes and a camera dangling on her neck burst inside, slapping her hands in a rushed manner while a scowl was imprinted on her face.

"Hurry up! The session isn't going to wait for you girls!"

"But Xion!"

"No buts! Get to it!"

"But we barely—"

"Hurry the hell up!"

"Xion~" a voice cooed.

The woman known as Xion twitched at the familiar voice. Xion certainly and regretfully knew who this voice's owner is. After all, you DO recognize your friend's, or rather, MODEL's voice in just a day. And Xion had been with this certain model for about 4 years now. Yet, her eccentricness and actions still irked the ravenette in more ways than one. Xion rolled her eyes when she started to walk towards her in only her bra and panties, hair still undone and still makeupless.

"You have 30 seconds to get dressed and be fixed, Naminé."

"Fashion waits for everyone Xi." she commented, having the nerve to check her nails.

Xion twitched.

"Oh, don't start that crap again. We are getting behind the fucking schedule and you aren't even ready yet. And where the hell is Rhyme even!?"

On cue, the storage door started to pound loudly and thunderously from the inside. Naminé cringed under Xion's dangerous glare. One of her co-models, Eri, warily opened the double doors and all of them, save for an 'innocent' looking Naminé, looked in. There was Naminé's makeup plus dresser artist, Rhyme, tied, gagged and blindfolded.

"Rhyme!"

Xion walked towards the pissed blonde and removed her gag and blindfold.

"Naminé! You tricked me! You told me we where going to the game store! You liar!"

"Relax Rhy. All I did was shut you in so I wouldn't get to go with them." Naminé jabbed her thumb to her exasperated co-models.

"In your face!" Xion growled and released Rhyme. "Naminé, please just shut up, get dressed, and _coöperate_."

"Sure." the blonde shrugged, letting her pissed, once-captive artist drag her to her dresses. "Not sure about the limo's tires though!" she giggled, and Xion facepalmed.

* * *

They all ended up sitting in the spacious BMW of Xion, who was (unfortunately) the driver of the car. Naminé was pouting in disappointment in a tartan skirt and a tank top with some light hoodie and black wedges, lips in a glorious shade of red beside her.

"Naminé, stop that. It's not going to make me stop."

"But Xiooooooooon~" Naminé whimpered. "I don't wanna go and smile shit at the camera. I wanna rest~"

Olette rolled her eyes behind her.

"We have no rest Douglanikov. Besides, this session was specifically made by your mother."

"Yeah yeah." Naminé waved her away and snapped her fingers twice. "Hey Jasmine! Can you hand me my phone?"

The black beauty rolled her almond eyes and simply passed her the phone. Naminé gave her a quick grin and snatched Xion's Soul earphones on the dashboard. She plugged in the cord and picked some RnB crap she didn't even understand.

"So Xi-Xi, where is our destination for today?" she nonchalantly asked.

"Enchanted Domain."

"Isn't that the ancient castle?" Eri gasped.

"Why yes Eri." Xion made a turn. "We're going to be doing the "Aurora's Slumber" theme. The castle is the perfect place."

"Aurora's Slumber huh…" Naminé snorted. "That sounds so lame. Why don't we do the "Atlantica's Princesses" theme instead?"

"It's the middle of fall woman. You think we can photo shoot in this season?" Xion glared. Naminé placed her hands up in defense.

"Whoa whoa. I was just joking Xion. Take the pill of the chill variety. Hey that rhymed! Right, Rhyme?"

"That was such a lame pun Nam." Rhyme deadpanned.

"Whatevs. Anyway, are you going to do my session again Xion?"

"Unfortunately."

"Yay~" Naminé giggled and hugged the ravenette's shoulders. Xion rolled her eyes, but only smiled back. Naminé felt most comfortable when Xion was her photographer. She had nothing to hide, nothing to hide under the makeup and expensive clothes. Xion knew her inside and out. Xion remembered the last time that her sub, Fuu, was the blonde's temporary photographer, the red-eyed woman was close to tearing her hair out of frustration due to Naminé's stiff poses and pokerfaced expressions. In (Xion) her presence, the blonde was such a goof. In front of strangers, she was like a doll. Completely still and uncomfortable when left alone. That's why Xion can never leave the 23-year old, MATURE woman for long periods of time.

But even though Naminé was like that, Xion loved her. They ARE still best friends since elementary.

"Yeah yeah. Now, get off."

"Why?"

"You're leaning on the clutch, blondie. Jesus."

* * *

The wheels halted and a tall woman wearing a short white dress, red stilettos and a red ribbon around her neck turned around. Her eyes were of amethyst in color and her hair was blonde cut in a symmetrical way, bangs sweeping to the right. Beside her was a man with dreadlocks and a man wearing a hat. As soon as Naminé saw her, she immediately went out of the van and walked towards her.

"Good morning mother." she greeted politely. Xion thought how weird it was for Naminé to be all goody-goody and polite when facing the almighty Vorona Douglanikov—her own mother. Maybe it was because of how cold she could look…

"That should be afternoon, Naminé."

"Only human." Naminé stuck her tongue out.

Xion cleared her throat, and the older Douglanikov's attention snapped towards her. Xion grinned back.

"Hello Mrs. Douglanikov! I have delivered them safe and sound!"

"You talk as if we're things Xion." Naminé grumbled as she picked her fingers.

"Aww, don't be mad now Nami." the man with the hat grinned as he patted her head.

"I'd like it if you don't touch my daughter so casually, Rokujo." Vorona spoke calmly, eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Right!" Rokujo chuckled and grabbed the confused Naminé in a headlock instead. This time, Vorona glared at him, an apuncture needle hidden in her dress ready to be whipped out. "Hah! No!"

Vorona rolled her eyes.

Sensing the tension build up, the bespectacled dread-locked man came between them, chuckling nervously.

"Anyways, Vorona, the castle is in your hands for now. I'm really glad we'd been allowed to use it."

"Alright. Thank you for your help again Tom."

"Of course." Tom grabbed her and Naminé's hands before placing a kiss on each. Naminé giggled. "I shall be saying my goodbyes now. Прощай Ворона, маленькая мисс Намине."

"Прощай!" Naminé grinned.

"How about you, Rokujo?" Vorona narrowed her eyes.

"Nahh…I wanna watch these pretty ladies."

They all blushed and giggled. Rhyme huffed and pushed the girls inside, excusing their behaviors to an impassive Vorona. Rokujo simply grinned before going with the other models, leaving the Russian mother and daughter alone. As soon as they were out of sight, Naminé huffed.

"Geez mom. Why couldn't I just be counted out of this session for once?" she whined, crossing her arms.

"Because Naminé, it's for your own good." Vorona commented, whipping a bar of chocolate out of nowhere and eating it. "I told you countless of times right?"

"Yes yes…" Naminé frowned. "Some other model named Kairi is gaining more stars than me."

"That's right." Vorona placed a hand on her daughter's head. "And as my daughter, I want YOU to be on top. I want you to be successful and happy."

"I know. That's why you sent us here today." Naminé's eyes were sparkling.

"That's right." Vorona nodded. "Remember Naminé, it takes an effort to be on top. You're rising, and keep it up."

"Of course, mother dear." Naminé said sweetly before she entered the olden castle. "I'm a Douglanikov after all."

As she entered though, Naminé thought she saw something flash in Vorona's eyes—guilt?—as she walked away. Naminé wondered why though, but pushed it aside for the current matters in hand.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Yes, pose like that—no! Look to the right for a bit—hold it!"

Naminé smirked at the camera as Xion snapped away. The makeup made her eyes smoky and seductive, her smirk matching her off-shoulder blouse and short shorts matched with brown ankle boots. Her mother was sitting on a chair 6 meters away, sipping her latte leisurely with Tom and Rokujo as usual.

"It's amazing to see your daughter like this, Vorona." Tom commented.

"She's grown into a fine young woman." Rokujo grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

"You are not, by any chance, going to hit on my daughter, would you, Rokujo?"

"Nope nope. You're making me look like a pedo Vorona~"

"Which you are."

"Hey!"

"Now now. Успокойся, you two. You wouldn't want some trouble in here."

Vorona said nothing back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tom asked.

"…it won't be long before she turns 25. And soon, she'll have to know."

Rokujo and Tom looked at the Douglanikov heiress lying down on the red bricked bench with her head turned to Xion, hand on a side of her head. Vorona's hands tightened into fists, lowering her head until her chin touched her collarbones.

"I regret not saying this to Naminé sooner. How stupid of me. I fail being a mother—"

Rokujo took a fist into his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't say things like that, Vorona. What would happen if HE hears you saying that?"

Vorona was speechless at the mention of "him."

"Rokujo is right Vorona. He left you so you wouldn't have too much burden while taking care of Naminé. He proposed marriage to you right?" Tom asked.

"…"

"But you refused him." Tom continued.

Vorona sighed and ran a hand through her lustrous blonde locks, a frown of frustration etched on her face. Rokujo took her cup of latte and drank, disregarding Tom's unimpressed look. Naminé's photoshoot continued to go on, until that is, Xion's phone blared Vector to the Heavens.

"Excuzes-moí!" she went outside to answer the call. Naminé immediately jumped up and ran towards her mother and friends. Rokujo whistled as the younger blonde hugged his neck, grinning playfully.

"That is one killer move, little Vorona."

"How so?"

"Naminé, please don't do that." Vorona said with a small smile.

"Roger that!"

Tom smiled at the younger girl.

"Where did Xion go?"

"Some call she had to answer. Besides, it looked like she was in a rush so I didn't get to see who!"

"Bad habits, little Vorona." Rokujo laughed, ruffling her hair.

"My name is Naminé!" she groaned and swatted his hand away. "Pedobear!"

"See? Even Naminé agrees." Vorona closed her eyes.

"You two are ganging up on me! Ублюдки!"

"We're not. We're just awesome." Naminé grinned. "Oh yeah! Jojo—" said man facepalmed at the nickname "—are you going to escort me back to Ikebukuro later on?"

"Sadly, no." He sighed. "I've got a date!"

"Can't you say yes to this face?" Naminé whimpered, jutting her bottom lip out. Rokujo stuck his tongue out.

"The puppy-eyes won't work anymore Nami~my sister does it all the time so I am therefore unaffected!"

"Hmph!" Naminé frowned. "Fine—"

"Umm…hey Naminé?" Xion cut in.

The 4 snapped their attention towards a worried Xion. Naminé raised a brow at her best friend's behavior as she cocked her head to the side. Xion was standing there, phone clenched at her side and. She was biting her lip—an act Naminé knew she only did when her friend was distressed.

"Moi?" Naminé skipped towards her friend. "What is it?"

"I'm going to quit." Xion said bluntly. "Well, temporarily, that is."

"What!" Naminé shrieked. "What the hell for!?"

"Language, little Vorona!" Rokujo laughed.

"Chill Naminé. Chill. You remember my brother Vanitas?"

"Oh, the hybrid of a douché and a softy? Yes, I do." said Naminé as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's into his suicidal stunts again. And mom is getting distressed."

"Figures." Naminé threw her hands up and glared at the wall to her left.

Xion sighed. _'Here goes Sulky Nami Mood.'_ Xion held the blonde's hands and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Nam."

"Будете ли вы вернуться?"

Xion chuckled, nodding.

"Обещай мне."

"Я обещаю."

"Good!"

Naminé smiled and bearhugged the ravenette, an understanding smile on her lips. The 3 adults from behind, half-amused and half-confused. Then Xion broke away from Naminé and ran towards Vorona, catching the blonde off-guard when she suddenly bowed deep and low.

"Прощай мисс Ворона! Пусть наши пути снова пересекутся когда-то!"

And then she ran off, leaving the other 3 staring at her in wonder. Tom looked back to the melancholic younger Douglanikov.

"Naminé?"

The blonde turned around and clapped her hands once, staring at her mother determinedly.

"It's time for Photographer Hunting Time!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update! ==" I've been caught up with studies and exams and sashandshit to update!**


End file.
